ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hostyle
To put it in the simplest way possible, Hostyle is a show off in the ring. And his way of showing off consists of his innovative, stylish, and always expanding arsenal of moves, which he enjoys revealing to the fans. What he does in the ring he considers an art. He does it all for the roar of the crowd, and feeds off the contentment that they exhibit whenever they come to witness him expose his bag of tricks. He’s always trying to come up w/ new moves to display in his matches, and is very well rounded when it comes to wrestling styles. Because of this and his ability to adjust to any style, it makes him one of the most unpredictable competitors to face. One mistake and you could be in for one hell of a reversal. He has joined the FMW to unleash his “creative juices” on his next guinea pigs. Visit Full Metal Wrestling for more information. Biography The Past UEW PWA Wrestling Alliance (now LPW- Lords of Pain Wrestling) The Present (FMW) Move Set Primary Finisher *"Creative Impulse"- Pumphandle Floating DDT lifts his opponent up for the Pumphandle Drop, but flips their lower end (wrist clutch side) while still holding onto his/her arm, causing their body to go from a face-up to a face-down position in midair, in which would Hostyle then grab the opponent's head, dropping them into a DDT Secondary Finishers *"Hostyle Constriction"- Half Nelson Choke w/ Bent Arm Top Wristlock *"Hostyle Hemorrhage"- Double Arm Canadian Backbreaker rotated into a Floating Double Arm DDT *"Hostyle High Dive"- Imploding Somersault Guillotine Legdrop *"Hostyle Horror"- Hiptoss into Horizontal Backcracker *"Hostyle Restraint"- Cloverleaf Leglock w/ Chinlock *"Innovatality"- Horizontal Back-to-Back Double Underhook swung into an Inverted Matslam (Hostyle swings his opponent's body completely to his other side, while falling forward himself, resulting in his opponent landing face down, but w/ Hostyle's body also landing onto his opponent's head) *"Capicu" (Cloverleaf Belly-to-Back Matslam into Cloverleaf/Leg Wrap Double Chickenwing hybrid sometimes hit a Cloverleaf Powerbomb beforehand for added measure) Signature Moves * "Stuporkick"- Superkick to the back of the head (variants: crotching opponent on to the second turnbuckle or sitting them on the second rope; kick into the turnbuckle or ropes to setup another move) * "Free Flowin' Hostility"- Modified Chimeraplex (Dragon, Tiger, Tazz-plex) * "Wildcard Wind-up" (Side-swiping Wind-up Clothesline ducking under a Clothesline: winds-up by turning his back to his opponent while ducking) * "Pecker Wrecker" - Double Knee Atomic Drop * Back Body Neckbreaker Drop (Back Body Drop into Neckbreaker Drop) * Hiptoss into Rev. DDT * 360 Corner Splash * Springboard Leg Lariat Takedown (springboards off the ropes, spins 180 in mid-air, and hits the Last Impression) * Springboard Tornado Reverse STO (hooks the Flatliner first near the corner, then while still holding on, runs on the turnbuckles before the drop) * Inverted Samoan Drop (from the Rack position) * Electric Chair Plex (Electric Chair Bomb onto ropes into Slingshot Wheelbarrow Suplex) * Frontflip Dropkick (regular or aerial) * Hammer Lock Dragon Sleeper * Turnbuckle Gutbuster (Dominator onto turnbuckle) * Hangman's Swinging Neckbreaker (opponent elevated on ropes or turnbuckle) * Feint Back Suplex into Sitout Inverted Canadian Backbreaker * Figure 4 Toe Hold (on a face-down opponent) * Fatal Flurry (360 Corner Splash, followed by a Knife Edge Chop, a Forearm Smash, a Back Elbow, and ending w/ a big European Uppercut all executed in rapid succession) * Flying 360 Forearm Smash * Double Spin Crescent Heel Kick * Springboard Moonsault Guillotine Legdrop * Springboard Spinning Clothesline * Shining Scissor's Kick General Information Theme Music *Renegade (Jay-Z feat. Eminem) Alliances *N.M.E. Trivia *Aside from his wrestling talents, Hostyle also has artistic abilities, as well. Catchphrases *"Back to the drawing board for you, Cock-Jockey!" *"I set trends and end fads!" *"Innovation is my Salvation!" *"Innovation over Imitation!" Hostylisms *"Cock-Jockey" *"Cock-Jockeyitis" *"Doperageous/Dopetacular/Dopetastic" *"Frumunda-Munch" *"Hater Fellater" *"Hostyle Highlight" *"HP Honor Rollee" *"H-Style Points" *"OWNation/OWNihilat(ed/ion)" *"PWNdiferous" *Tard variants: "Cocktard/Cuntard/Douchetard/Queeftard" *"Vagi-bond" Wrestling History Championship History *FMW C-4 Championship (Current) Win/Loss Record *Wins - 12 *Losses - 9 *Draws - 0 Match History Past Promo Scores (5.0 Max) *'Ultimatum 1' - 4.25 *'Alchemy 4.4' - 4.25 *'Alchemy 4.3' - 4.17 *'No Holds Barred 1' - 4.1 *'Ground Zero' - 4.15 *'Alchemy 3.4' - 4.18 *'Alchemy 3.3' - 4.02 *'Alchemy 3.1' - 4.0 *'Lethal Injection 1' - 4.03 *'Alchemy 2.3' - 3.97 *'Alchemy 2.2' - 4.0 *'Death Row 1' - 4.22 *'FMW 1.4' - 4.14 *'FMW 1.3' - 3.95 *'FMW 1.2' - 3.72 Past Promo Scores (10.0 Max) *'Alchemy 6.1' - 8.03 *'Death Row 2' - 7.9 *'Alchemy 5.4' - 8.0 *'Alchemy 5.2' - 7.8 *'Alchemy 5.1' - 7.83 Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers